Shiroi Bara (白いバラ)
by Viselle
Summary: Jika kau bertanya tentang cinta pada sepuluh orang berbeda, maka kau akan mendapatkan sepuluh jawaban yang berbeda. Karena setiap orang memaknai cinta dengan caranya masing-masing.


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**Shiroi Bara  
_(_**_**白いバラ****)**_

_-The flower Series-_  
by

**Ann**

…

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo (Saya berusaha menguranginya), Gaje (Silahkan anda berpendapat sendiri),

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol '**Back**' atau '**Close**'

dan

Selamat membaca!

…

_Jika kau bertanya tentang cinta pada sepuluh orang berbeda, maka kau akan mendapatkan sepuluh jawaban yang berbeda. _

_Karena setiap orang memaknai cinta dengan caranya masing-masing. _

…

_De cafea _itu adalah nama sebuah kafe di pinggiran kota Karakura. Nama kafe itu berasal dari bahasa Rumania yang berarti kopi. Nama yang memang sesuai karena sajian utama di kafe itu adalah kopi. Beraneka ragam kopi disediakan disana, mulai dari kopi arabika, _white coffee, latte, capuccinno, espresso, _dan berbagai varian kopi lainnya. Harum kopi berbaur dengan harum kayu manis, coklat serta vanila akan menyambut siapa saja yang memasuki De cafea, dinding-dinding De cafea dihiasi mural-mural berwarna hitam dan putih. Lantainya terbuat dari marmer yang memiliki warna serupa dengan dinding-dindingnya, hitam dan putih. Namun saat mendongak untuk menatap langit-langitnya akan terasa sensasi yang berbeda karena langit-langit kafe itu berwarna biru langit. Bukan hanya warnanya tapi langit-langit itu memang dilukis serupa langit. Tidak sedikit orang-orang yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkumpul bersama teman, keluarga atau kolega di kafe itu. Dan pastinya tak lengkap jika tak dihiasi oleh pasangan-pasangan yang sedang kasmaran.

Ada sebuah mitos yang beredar tentang kafe itu. Barang siapa yang menyatukan ikatan kasih di meja no 7, maka cinta mereka tidak akan terpisahkan. Sebuah mitos yang entah sengaja dibuat oleh pengelola kafe untuk meningkatkan penjualan atau memang berasal dari kenyataan. Siapa yang tahu, yang jelas pengunjung kafe itu semakin ramai apalagi saat liburan dan akhir pekan.

Dan hari ini satu pasangan yang tengah menghabiskan sore Minggu mereka di meja itu sekarang. Ups! Sepertinya ada kesalahan disini. Maaf, tapi ternyata mereka bukan pasangan hanya teman satu kampus yang sedang dalam proses menjadi pasangan. Setidaknya salah satu dari mereka tengah mengusahakannya.

"Jadi.." Rukia mengalihkan matanya dari layar laptopnya dan memandang ke seberang meja. "..apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Ichigo?" tanyanya.

Ichigo menggenggam erat cangkir _latte_ miliknya. Mata coklat miliknya balas menatap manik violet milik Rukia. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan kencang melebihi tempo yang biasa. Sembari meyakinkan dirinya bahwa inilah saat yang tepat untuk melakukan pernyataan. Mengungkapkan sesuatu yang sudah dipendamnya selama satu tahun belakangan ini pada gadis yang duduk di hadapannya saat ini.

Apa pun jawaban Rukia nanti ia akan menerimanya. Meskipun hatinya sangat berharap jika Rukia menerima cintanya.

"Rukia…"

"Hn?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Rukia terkejut sejenak mendengar pertanyaan dari Ichigo. Dipandanginya pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sejujurnya menarik perhatiannya juga. Hanya saja Rukia tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Ia tak mengerti. Apakah itu cinta atau bukan. "Lalu?"

Ichigo tak menjawab. Pemuda itu terlihat bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan Rukia.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin jadi pacarku atau bagaimana?" Rukia memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"A-aku hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaanku padamu," Ichigo tergagap di awal kalimatnya.

"Kalau begitu kau tak perlu jawaban dariku?"

"Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku," jawab Ichigo. "Aku ingin tahu apakah kau juga menyukaiku?"

Rukia menelengkan kepala. "Aku menyukaimu."

Wajah gugup Ichigo berubah cerah.

"Tapi aku tidak jelas tentang suka yang bagaimana yang kurasakan padamu."

Wajah Ichigo meredup.

"Aku suka bersamamu, menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Tapi apa itu cinta? Apa perasaan senang itu bisa ditafsirkan sebagai cinta? Cinta itu apa?"

"Menurutku cinta itu adalah saat aku ingin menghabiskan semua waktu yang kupunya dengan seseorang. Dan seseorang itu adalah kau, Rukia," Ichigo mengutarakan apa itu cinta menurutnya.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Itulah yang kurasakan," Ichigo nampak sangat yakin saat menjawab. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kepala Rukia tertunduk. Enggan menatap mata Ichigo yang penuh dengan keyakinan. "Aku… aku tidak tahu," Rukia meragu.

"Mungkin kau perlu waktu untuk memikirkannya, Rukia," ujar Ichigo bijaksana.

"Mungkin akan lama…"

Ichigo menghela napas. "Aku akan menunggumu sam_"

"Jangan bilang kau akan menungguku sampai aku menemukan jawabannya," potong Rukia. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Itu tidak adil bagimu," tambahnya lirih.

Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Ichigo. "Itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa aku menyukaimu, Rukia."

"Eh?"

"Kau selalu peduli. Kau lebih mementingkan orang lain dibanding dirimu sendiri, selalu begitu," jelas Ichigo.

"Kau berlebihan," sahut Rukia dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan, begitulah kau di mataku," ujar Ichigo. "Dan soal yang tadi, mungkin kau benar." Rukia memandang Ichigo, tanpa sadar ia menahan napas. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama. Jadi," ujar Ichigo lambat-lambat. "Aku akan memberimu tenggat waktu sampai Rabu. Kuharap hari itu kau sudah memberiku jawaban dan semoga itu kabar baik."

…

Rukia menghela napas untuk ke sekian kalinya. Entah berapa kali hari ini ia melakukan hal itu yang jelas helaan napas itu pertanda jika ia sedang bingung dan yang membuatnya bingung tentu saja adalah jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan pada Ichigo dua hari lagi.

"Rukia."

Rukia mendongak saat namanya disebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada bunganya?"

Rukia mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Hisana, kakak perempuannya. Matanya membeliak, menatap ngeri hasil perbuatan tangannya. Tadi ia sedang membantu kakaknya membuat rangkaian bunga untuk dekorasi acara minum teh yang akan diadakan besok sore di rumah mereka. Tapi bukannya membantu Rukia malah menghancurkan rangkaian bunga itu. Pertama ia memangkas semua tangkai bunga Mawar, membuat bunga-bunga berkelopak merah muda itu tidak bisa diselipkan ke dalam vas bunga. Lalu ia mencabuti semua kelopak bunga Krisan hingga hanya meninggalkan batang dan daunnya. Yang lebih parahnya lagi ia menggunting daun pakis hingga berukuran kecil seukuran konfeti. Rukia mendongak, menatap kakaknya dengan penuh rasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku, _nee-san_," ucapnya.

Hisana mengangkat bahu. "Apa boleh buat, sekarang kita harus ke rumah kaca lagi untuk memetik bunga yang baru," ujarnya sembari berdiri dan melangkah ke luar dari ruangan sementara Rukia bergegas mengekor di belakangnya.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam hingga memasuki rumah kaca yang berada terpisah dari rumah utama. Hamparan bunga-bunga beraneka warna membuat Rukia merasa sedang berada di musim semi padahal sekarang sudah masuk pertengahan musim gugur. Musim memang tak memengaruhi bunga yang ditumbuhkan di dalam rumah kaca. Bunga-bunga itu tetap bermekaran meski di luar badai salju tengah melanda kota.

Hisana mengambil kaus tangan dan gunting begitu pun Rukia.

"Bunga apa saja yang akan kita petik, _nee-san_? Mawar Pink dan Krisan?"

Hisana menggeleng. "Lily. Kita ambil beberapa tangkai Lily dan Pakis," jawabnya.

Rukia mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah kakaknya menuju area yang ditanami bunga Lily beraneka warna. Namun sebelum Rukia sampai di bagian itu langkahnya terhenti. Matanya terpaku pada sekelompok bunga yang dilaluinya.

"_Shiroi Bara, _Mawar Putih."

Rukia menoleh pada Hisana yang ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan kini berlutut hingga di depan salah satu pohon Mawar, ia meraih sekuntum, membelainya tapi tidak memetiknya. "Kau tahu bahasa bunga untuk Mawar Putih, Rukia?"

"Cinta sejati," Rukia menjawab.

"Ya," Hisana menganggukkan kepala. "Tapi Mawar Putih juga berarti kesungguhan, ketulusan cinta," tambahnya.

"Cinta itu apa?"

Hisana menoleh pada Rukia dan balik bertanya, "Menurutmu apa?"

Hidung Rukia berkerut. "Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak akan bertanya."

Hisana menegakkan tubuhnya. "Jika kau bertanya tentang cinta pada sepuluh orang yang berbeda," ia mulai berkata. "Kau akan mendapat sepuluh jawaban yang berbeda."

"Jadi?"

"Definisi cinta tak pernah sama pada setiap orang."

"Lalu bagaimana aku tahu jika aku mencintai seseorang atau tidak?" Rukia nampak bingung.

Hisana tersenyum. "Saat selamat tinggal adalah kata tersulit bagimu untuk diucapkan."

Rukia terdiam, berusaha mencerna kata-kata kakaknya.

"Jika kau tak sanggup kehilangan seseorang maka saat itulah kau jatuh cinta, Rukia."

Rukia memejamkan mata. Mencoba membayangkan jika ia kehilangan Ichigo. Lalu ia tersadar, bahkan untuk membayangkan kehilangan Ichigo pun ia tak mampu, apalagi…

Sesuatu tiba-tiba menyengat Rukia. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia menoleh pada kakaknya.

"Sekarang kau tahu," ujar Hisana lembut.

"Terima kasih, _nee-san,_" ucap Rukia.

Hisana membelai sayang rambut Rukia. "Sekarang pergilah menemuinya dan katakan apa yang kau rasakan."

Rukia mengangguk dan segera berlari keluar rumah kaca setelah sebelumnya melepas sarung tangan dan meletakkan gunting.

…

"Arrrrrggghhh!"

Ichigo membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur. "Tiga hari itu lama!" teriaknya frustasi. Ternyata menunggu selama tiga hari memang terlalu lama untuk Ichigo, buktinya baru satu hari dia sudah sesenewen ini.

Dering ponsel memaksa Ichigo untuk bangun untuk meraih benda elektronik berwarna hitam itu. Tanpa melihat si pemanggil Ichigo mengangkat telepon dan berkata, "Apa?!"

"_Ramah sekali kau."_

Suara itu langsung membuat Ichigo membeku. Perlahan dilepaskannya ponsel dari telinganya untuk melihat siapa si penelpon. Sebenarnya tanpa melihat nama si penelpon pun Ichigo tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, ia melakukan hal itu hanya untuk meyakinkan diri.

"Rukia?"

"_Kau pikir siapa?"_

Ichigo membasahi bibir, berharap dengan melakukan itu kata-kata akan lebih lancar keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Aku tunggu di De cafea." _ Suara Rukia terdengar lagi

Jeda sesaat sebelum Ichigo bersuara, "Kau… apa?"

"_Aku bilang, aku tunggu di De cafea."_

"Kapan?"

"_Sekarang, baka!"_

Lalu sambungan telepon itu terputus. Ichigo hanya melongo menatap layar ponselnya untuk beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar dan segera meraih jaketnya dan bergegas pergi.

…

Rukia menatap layar ponselnya yang meredup dan kini tak menyala lagi lalu menyimpan benda itu ke dalam saku rok terusannya.

"Serius nih, aku suka padanya?" Rukia bicara pada diri sendiri. Disandarkannya punggungnya di sandaran sofa dan memejamkan mata. "Tidak salah lagi," ia menggumam. Matanya membuka dan kini ia menatap langit cerah yang dilukis di langit-langit De cafea.

…

Ichigo melangkah cepat menuruni tangga, dua anak tangga sekaligus.

"Kau mau kemana, Ichi?" ibunya yang kebetulan sedang menata vas bunga di ruang tamu. "Kelihatannya buru-buru sekali."

"Ada sesuatu yang penting," Ichigo hanya menjawab sekenanya. "Aku pergi, _kaa-san,_" pamitnya. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan Ichigo segera melaju ke pintu depan rumah. Namun langkahnya terhenti lalu ia kembali ke ruang tamu.

Sebelah alis Masaki terangkat saat melihat putra sulungnya kembali. "Ada yang ketinggalan?" ia bertanya.

"Itu…"

Masaki mengikuti arah telunjuk Ichigo.

"Boleh aku minta satu?"

"Bunga?" Masaki memastikan. Ichigo mengangguk. "Yang mana?"

Ichigo memilih setangkai tanpa ragu. "Terima kasih, _kaa-san_," ucapnya dan pemuda itu kembali memacu langkahnya. Dan Masaki hanya memandangi kepergian anak sulungnya itu dengan raut kebingungan yang jelas tergambar di wajahnya. "Kenapa Mawar Putih?" ia menggumam sambil memandangi bungan yang tersisa di dalam vas. Ada beragam mawar disana, merah, pink, kuning, hijau dan biru.

…

Rukia tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini melihat Ichigo sebelumnya. Saat pemuda itu berjalan menghampirinya jantung Rukia berdegup cepat.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu," ucap Ichigo sembari menempati sofa di depan Rukia. Rukia hanya menggeleng pelan. Tak mampu mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab. Kegugupan membuat lidahnya kelu.

"Untukmu." Ichigo meletakkan setangkai Mawar Putih di depan Rukia. Rukia menatap bunga itu lalu menatap Ichigo.

"Mawar Putih?" akhirnya Rukia dapat bersuara.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Ichigo hati-hati.

Rukia mengembalikan pandangannya pada Mawar Putih di atas meja dan mengambil bunga itu. "Apa kau tahu bahasa bunga untuk Mawar Putih, Ichigo?"

"Ketulusan, kesungguhan, mencintai tanpa syarat," Ichigo menjawab.

"Kupikir kau tak tahu," Rukia menggumam. Tanpa ia sadari bibirnya membentuk senyum.

"Tentu saja, aku tahu. Mana mungkin aku memberimu bunga tanpa tahu bunga itu mengartikan apa."

"Jadi, kau sengaja membelinya dalam perjalanan kemari?" tanya Rukia penuh harap.

Ichigo meringis. "Aku memintanya dari vas ibuku," jawab Ichigo jujur. Yang langsung membuat Rukia memberengut. "Maaf," ucap Ichigo.

"Sudahlah," Rukia melambaikan tangan. "Yang penting bunganya bukan dari mana asalnya."

Setelah itu mereka berdua diam cukup lama hingga akhirnya Ichigo memecah kebisuan itu. "Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?"

Rukia menarik napas dalam sebelum bicara, "Tadi kau bilang, bahasa bunga untuk Mawar Putih adalah cinta tanpa syarat?" Ichigo mengangguk meski ia tak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Jadi, kau mencintaiku tanpa syarat, Ichigo?"

Ichigo mulai bisa meraba arah pembicaraan Rukia. "Ya," jawabnya yakin.

"Jadi, kau akan menerima apa pun jawaban yang kuberikan, bukan?"

Ichigo mengangguk. Mata coklatnya menatap was-was.

"Dan kau akan memaafkanku jika jawaban yang kuberikan tidak sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan?"

Sinar mata Ichigo meredup, kekecewaan nampak di sana untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali menghilang. Ichigo menyembunyikannya. Menyimpan rasa kecewa itu untuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku akan kecewa tapi pada akhirnya aku akan memaafkanmu," Ichigo mengakui dengan tenang. Ketenangannya justru membuat Rukia gusar.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo."

Ichigo menggenggam kain celana jeans-nya. Meninggalkan bekas kerutan disana. '_Habis sudah,'_ pikirnya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku sama besar seperti cintaku padamu."

Genggaman tangan Ichigo terbuka. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. "Kau…?"

"Ya, aku mencintaimu."

"Tapi..."

"Katamu cinta itu adalah saat kau ingin menghabiskan semua waktu yang kau punya dengan seseorang, benar, kan?" Ichigo mengangguk. "Bagiku cinta itu adalah saat aku tak sanggup mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Dan aku tidak sanggup mengucapkan kata itu padamu, bahkan memikirkan kau akan pergi dariku saja aku tak sanggup." Rukia tersenyum dengan pipi yang dihias rona merah muda.

"Kau…" Ichigo tak sanggup berkata-kata. Ia langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Rukia. Berlutut di depan gadis itu hingga kepala mereka sejajar. "Terima kasih," ucapnya sembari merengkuh Rukia ke dalam pelukannya. Rukia tak menjawab, senyum di wajahnya sudah cukup memberi tahu jika ia sangat bahagia sekarang.

Sepertinya mitos tentang Meja no. 7 De Cafea itu memang benar.

…

_**fin**_

…

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini sampai selesai.

See ya,

Ann *-*

…


End file.
